You're so SWEET
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: -Edited- 7 tahun yang lalu... Lizzie yang tomboy, bertemu seseorang cowok yang begitu manis, siapakah dia? Dan inilah fic "kenapa Lizzie selalu ingin tampak manis didepan Ciel" versi saya (sebelum baca Kuroshitsuji vol. 13). RnR please :)


**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) **** Yana Toboso**

**Title: You're so SWEET**

**Warning: pasti Lizzie benar-benar OOC sebelum ketemu Ciel, tapi gapapa deh :D, garing, OOC-nya bertebaran, gila, deelel.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rated: K, tapi bisa juga T sih?  
**

**...~oOo~...**

**5 tahun yang lalu.. (Flashback mode: on)**

"Ukh.. waduh.. kenapa bisa Milky ada disitu?" seru gadis kecil itu sambil menatap ke atas pohon melihat kucingnya.

"Aku tak boleh diam saja, aku harus menolong Milky!" seru gadis kecil itu sambil berusaha memanjat pohon, untung saja dia berpakaian bukan gaun, tapi T-Shirt biasa dengan celana jeans diatas lutut.

"Ukh.. Milky kan masih kecil, pasti dibawa burung-burung yang jahat ke atas sana!" seru gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil itupun bentar lagi akan sampai diranting atau apalah itu yang disana ada Milky-nya.

"Ukh.. bertahanlah Milky! Pe-pegang tanganku..!" gadis itupun berusaha untuk memegang dan mengambil kucingnya, tapi..

"Hup! Dape— huwaaaaaaaaaaah~" setelah berusaha dan berhasil mengambil kucingnya, sayang sekali, gadis kecil itupun malah kepeleset disalah satu ranting pohon tersebut dan akhirnya jatuh ke bawah.

_'Ukh.. bagaimana ini.. bagaimana ini..'_ batin gadis kecil itu, dia sangat berdebar-debar sambil memeluk erat kucingnya itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang lewat.

"E-e-eeeh! Awaaaaaaas!" seru gadis kecil itu, dan..

GUBRAAAAAAAAAK!

Gadis itupun jatuh diatas badannya seseorang tadi.. dan siapakah dia?

"E-eeh? Ma-maafkan akuu!" gadis kecil itupun langsung berdiri dan menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf pada seseorang itu.

"Makanya, hati-hati dong! Lagipula kamu kan cewek masa' manjat-manjat pohon!" seseorang itu marah-marah pada gadis kecil itu.

"Ya, maaf deh.. Eh? Tapi.. kamu siapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Namaku Ciel, kamu siapa?" jawab dan tanya seseorang itu yang ternyata bernama Ciel sambil memalingkan mukanya, Tsundere-nya aktif.

"Eh? Namaku Lizzie! Pokoknya panggil saja aku Lizzie ya!" jawab gadis kecil itu yang ternyata bernama Lizzie sambil tersenyum lebar dan manis.

"Lizziiiie! Cepat pulang! Mama sudah datang!" seru kakaknya Lizzie, Edward.

"Baiklah kak! Nah, Ciel.. sampai jumpa lagi yaa!" Lizzie pun meninggalkan Ciel.

Ciel hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah laku Lizzie, "Benar-benar manis."

_**Keesokan harinya..**_

"Kakak! Kakak! Kakak tau Ciel?" tanya Lizzie pada kakaknya, Edward.

"Hah? Siapa itu? Kakak gak kenal. Maaf ya Lizzie, kakak lagi sibuk." Edward malah meninggalkan Lizzie sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya, nonton TV. –jitaked-

'_Ukh.. aku yakin dia tinggal didekat sini!' _seru batinnya Lizzie, kemudian Lizzie langsung bergegas (a.k.a minggat) pergi dari rumah untuk mencari tahu buat digoreng –plak-, eh salah, maksudnya buat mencari tahu rumahnya Ciel. Dan mulailah petualangan Lizzie si gadis cilik! –dor-.

"Yang mana ya rumahnya.. disini mah banyak banget rumah-rumah orang!" Lizzie akhirnya pasrah, namun tiba-tiba..

"Eh? Keluarga Phantomhive? Emm.. siapa ya..? Tapi kayaknya pernah denger.." Lizzie yang penasaran akhirnya manjat pagar tembok kediaman keluarga Phantomhive tersebut.

"Ukh.. susaah!" Lizzie masih berusaha memanjat pagar tembok tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau memang benar-benar tomboy! Jika mau dibukakan pintu pagarnya, bilang saja padaku.." seru seseorang dari bawah.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanya Lizzie, dan melihat ke bawah..

"Cie—" namun untuk kedua kalinya, Lizzie lagi-lagi ceroboh dan jatuh lagi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

BRUUK!

"Aduh.. sakit bodoh!" seru seseorang itu yang ternyata memang Ciel.

"Uwah! Kau benar-benar Ciel! Uwaaah~" Lizzie malah meluk-meluk Ciel. Entah mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. -swt-

"Loh? Itukan Milky?" tanya Lizzie yang heran melihat kucingnya berada disini.

"Bodoh, itu bukan Milky! Itu Poody!" jawab Ciel kesal pada Lizzie.

"U-u-uwaah.. Poody? Namanya maniiiis!" Lizzie malah (juga) meluk-meluk kucingnya Ciel.

"Manis kan? Kayak majikannya sih." ungkap Ciel saking pedenya.

"Lizzie kan bilang manis cuman ke kucingnya." jawab Lizzie dengan muka innocent, Ciel udah nahan-nahan amarah.

"Wooow! Emejing! Kucingnya banyaaak! Salah satunya Poody yang mirip Milky! Coba Lizzie tadi ngajak Milky ya!" Lizzie pun bermain-main dengan kucing-kucingnya Ciel.

"Tapi.. ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Ciel, bener-bener Tsundere nih, padahal udah deg-degan tuh. –Author dibacok-

"Hanya iseng, abis penasaran sih!" Lizzie menjawabnya dengan ceria ditambah senyumnya yang manis sambil memeluk kucing-kucingnya Ciel.

'_Manis'_ batin Ciel.

"Ohya! Boleh gak Lizzie besok-besok lagi datang lagi kesini? Soalnya kucingnya banyak siih! Lizzie kan pecinta kucing.. miaw miaw~" Lizzie ngikutin gerak-gerakan kucing sambil memiaw-miaw. -?-

"Ukh.. terserah kau." jawab Ciel yang kayaknya gak peduli, padahal aslinya mau banget. –dor-

"Boleh ya? Makasiiih!" lagi-lagi dengan tampang innocent Lizzie memeluk Ciel, Ciel mukanya udah kayak tomat tuh. –duagh-

"Lizzie pulang dulu ya! Sampai bertemu besook!" Lizzie akhirnya pulang, deg-degan Ciel mulai mereda.

"Kenapa aku jadi begini.." Ciel dengan sedikit blush-nya, jadi salting gitu. –eh-

_**Keesokan harinya lagi..**_

"Huph! JUUUUMP!" Lizzie yang udah naik ke pagar temboknya kediaman Phantomhive, langsung melompat begitu saja. Nih anak memang gak peduli nyawanya nih, saking tomboy-nya.

BRUUUK! SREK SREEK!

"Lizzie! Kan sudah aku bilang ka—" Ciel yang kaget sambil ngomong malah dipotong Lizzie.

"Aku sudah biasa begini! Harus aktif harus aktif!" Lizzie malah lompat-lompat.

'_Ukh.. dasar bodoh..' _batin Ciel.

"Ohya, topi yang dipakai Lizzie bagus kan?" tanya Lizzie sambil mamerin topi, tapi dipake Lizzie kurang bener, jadi depan topinya malah belok ke kiri -?-, itu juga punya kakaknya, minjem sih, tapi gak bilang-bilang. -dzing-

_**Dirumah kediaman Middleford..**_

"Mana topiku?" tanya Edward sambil mencari topinya.

"Kalo gak salah, tadi Lizzie yang memakainya." seru Ibunya dari dapur.

"Ukh.. dasar Lizzie bodooooooh!" alhasil, Edward ngamuk.

_**Kembali kekediaman Phantomhive..**_

"Ya, persis cowok." jawab Ciel dengan datar.

"Lizzie memang tomboy sih! Nyahahaha.." Lizzie malah cengengesan.

"Umm.. kamu ternyata memang manis ya?" seru Lizzie sambil memerhatikan wajahnya Ciel dengan dekatnya.

"E-e-eeh? Mau apa kau?" Ciel yang sebenarnya gak peduli, benar-benar jantungnya mau keluar pemirsa! –dor-

"Lizzie mau mempermanis Ciel dulu ahh~" Lizzie langsung main seret Ciel aja ke rumahnya Ciel sendiri.

"Umm.. disini gak ada kotak make-up ya?" tanya Lizzie sambil melototin satu persatu -?- ruangan yang ada dirumahnya Ciel, rumahnya Ciel luas banget sih.

"Uwah.. ini siapa, Ciel?" tanya Ibunya Ciel.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapany—" Ciel mau jawab, tapi malah dipotong Lizzie.

"Aku Lizzie, tante! Temennya Ciel." jawab Lizzie sambil tersenyum lebar dan manis seperti biasa.

"Uwah.. memangnya Lizzie mau ngapain disini?" tanya Ibunya balas senyumnya Lizzie.

"Mau manisin Ciel, tante!" seru Lizzie dengan semangatnya.

"Ya ampun.. kalo gitu pakai kamarnya tante aja gih.." Ibunya Ciel malah nyuruh Lizzie buat ke kamarnya.

"Eh? Beneran tante? Uwaaah~ makasih ya tantee!" Lizzie pun saking semangatnya, langsung ke TKP tanpa noleh sana-sini lagi.

"Ukh.. apa yang mama lakukan.." Ciel cuman pasrah.

**_Dikamar Ibunya Ciel.._**

"Eh.. ternyata ada wig juga ya disini! Maniiis! Coba deh Ciel pakai!" Lizzie maksain Ciel buat pakai wig twintail yang manis banget, warnanya cokelat ke-orange-orange-an -?-.

"Ga-gak mauuuu!" Ciel akhirnya yang tadi pasrah, mewek gak mau. Ternyata kalo Ciel diginiin, OOC-nya keluar –buagh-.

"Harus mau!" Lizzie tetap maksain Ciel.

_**1 jam 29 menit 16 detik..**_

"Selesai deh! Manis kan?" tanya Lizzie ke Ciel dengan bangganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.. bodoh.." Ciel menggenggam tangannya erat-erat saking kesalnya.

"Lizzie tunjukkan ke tante ahh~" Lizzie yang tadi mau kabur manggil Ibunya Ciel, langsung dicegat Ciel dengan cara, ngamuk. –duar-

"BODOOOOOOOOOOOH! Aku ini cowok tau! Masa' berdandan alay beginiii!" Ciel akhirnya ngamuk dengan dahsyatnya.

"Eh eh eh? Ciel?" Lizzie yang menoleh ke belakang, sungguh kaget dan shock dibarengin swt.

"Aku manis begini bukan aku yang mau! Memang pada dasarnya aku seperti ini! Gak bisa diubah lagi! Makanya aku menutupi kemanisanku ini dengan gaya datar seperti itu!" Ciel yang ngambek plus kesal, akhirnya ngoceh-ngoceh sambil mengeluarkan kuah, ayok.. yang mau mie kuah~ -dzing-

"Ukh.. maafkan aku Ciel!" Lizzie yang mau menahan tangis, malah mengeluarkan air mata dan langsung lari memeluk Ciel, "Aku iri padamu.. karena kamu begitu manisnya" ungkap Lizzie dengan jujurnya.

"Bodoh, kau itu manis tau, apa kau tidak sadar?" tanya Ciel dengan lembutnya.

"Ti-tidak.. pasti Ciel berbohong karena mau berhentiin tangis Lizzie kan? Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Lizzie tambah kenceng nangisnya.

"Diam dulu! Aku ngomong yang sebenarnya kok, kau itu manis! M-A-N-I-S! Manis!" seru Ciel dengan suara lantangnya, malu sih, tapi karena keadaannya gaswat, jadinya begitu deh.

"A-apakah be-benar?" tanya Lizzie yang langsung tiba-tiba berhenti tangisnya.

"Ya, itu benar." jawab Ciel disusul dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"A-aku.. aku.. tidak percayaaaa!" Lizzie pun menangis gembira dipelukannya Ciel.

CHU

Tiba-tiba, Ciel mencium keningnya Lizzie, seketika itu juga Lizzie langsung terdiam. Ciel blush-nya tingkat akut.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku, selalu kelihatan manis ya." ungkap Ciel sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya (walau dengan muka datar, tapi masih tersenyum tipis).

"Ukh.. baiklah.." Lizzie pun menyetujuinya sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya juga dan melingkari jari kelingkingnya Ciel. Kemudian mereka saling berpelukan, dengan Lizzie yang menangis bahagia.

"Ya ampun.. sepertinya anak mama udah punya calon istri ya..?" Ibunya Ciel tiba-tiba muncul sambil menggoda Ciel.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHH?" Ciel dan Lizzie yang kaget super duper kaget melihat Ibunya Ciel malah saling blush-an. Fiuh, akhir cerita yang bahagia..

**Sekarang.. (Flasback mode: off)**

"Cieel~ bagaimana gaun hari ini? Manis kan?" tanya Lizzie menunjukkan gaunnya yang baru namun begitu sangat manis.

"Ya, kau lebih manis dari kemarin." jawab Ciel.

"Fuh, makas—" Lizzie yang mau mengucapkan terimakasih, tiba-tiba..

CHU

"E-e-eeh? Cieel? Apa tidak terlalu cepaaat?" tanya Lizzie yang blush-nya sangat merah, sambil deg-degan juga tentunya.

"Aku tak peduli, yang penting, kau bahagia kan?" tanya Ciel, yang seperti merasa tidak ada apa-apa, padahal abis mencium bibir Lizzie.

"Ukh.. Cieeeel~" Lizzie pun memeluk Ciel, sebenarnya sih udah berulang kali.

Sebastian yang melihatnya, hanya tersenyum, "Yes, My Lord.."

**OWARI**

Argh.. gomen alurnya kecepetaan~ intinya, ini fic menceritakan "Kenapa Lizzie selalu ingin tampak manis didepan Ciel"..

Jadinya ya, di fic ini, Lizzie-nya waktu masih kecil kayak tomboy gitu x) dan selalu pake T-Shirt biasa dan celana jeans diatas lutut.

Ohya, waktu masih kecilnya Ciel, di fic ini Sebastian-nya belom ada.. ._.

Gomen juga kalo banyak typo dimana-mana.. ohya, fic Ricchan pertama di fandom Kuroshitsuji!

Jangan lupa.. sambel dan kripiknya ya :D makanya dari itu..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
